<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokepon Kingdom Misc. Collection by iamjustagremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865004">Pokepon Kingdom Misc. Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustagremlin/pseuds/iamjustagremlin'>iamjustagremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokepon Kingdom Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Attempt at Humor, Digital Art, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustagremlin/pseuds/iamjustagremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everything about pokepon kingdom that isn't the actual fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokepon Kingdom Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>welcome to the misc. collection!</p><p>i'll post all sorts of things here, like character designs, worldbuilding i can't shoehorn into the actual fic, side stories and other ficlets that might interest you, and more!</p><p>this fic will prolly get updated more than the actual fic lmao</p><p>
  <b>TABLE OF CONTENTS:</b><br/>
</p><p>Ficlet: Odin's Motive (5%)<br/>
Art: Odin and Thorai Designs #0 (70%)<br/>

</p>
<p>thanks for reading, as always!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHARACTER DESIGN - Odin #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuck school fuck school fuck school</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Odin Tairenar Kogure</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Age: 18<br/>
Birthday: 11 September<br/>
Species: Braixen<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Preference: Straight<br/>
Nature: Rash<br/>
Weapon: Fairy Wand (Gift from parents)<br/>
Shield: Buckler (Gift from Gutts)<br/>
Accessories: ??? (unrevealed), –, –<br/>
Abilities: Blaze, Mage Combo, ??? (locked)<br/>
Moves: Ember, Mystical Fire, ??? (unrevealed)<br/>
Current Objective: Arrive at Pokepon Castle while also moneymaking</p><p>
  <em>The oldest of the Kogure siblings. Graduating from the Sangreal Magic Academy with flying colors, he's now facing the next biggest obstacle... a stable job. Due to Taldeton's increasingly desperate living conditions, he's now travelling to Pokepon in order to make enough money for his family to live happily. He was quite the scathing individual in the past, but he seems to have changed for the better...?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>